story of the equestrian pretty cure
by Sparklemagicshine
Summary: story of the equestrian pretty cure and when they first became pretty cure, fyi the equestria pretty cure are alternate world versions of the original cures
1. Max Heart team unite

The Equestrian Pretty Cure

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Cure so I am using some of the characters for different reasons some characters are my own

Characters fairy partner

Furgisama Saki as Cure Black Mepple

Whitehouse Mai as Cure White Mipple

Razorwind Pan as Shiny Luminous Porun

Furgisama Natalie as Cure Faith Barry

Vlau Lilly as Sparkling Star Lulun

Blackstone Selena as Soothing Harmony Tarte (stayed with her growing up)

Striaton Miuriah as Cure Bloom/Bright Flappy +shine

Goodfield Sarah as Cure Egret/Windy Chappy+glow

Striaton Mariah as Cure Kinship/Friendship - used to be evil

Whitehouse Hana as Cure Nature/Symphony

Striaton Dream as Cure Dream

Natsuki Chili as Cure Rouge

Striaton Pepper as Cure Lemonade

Hishikawa Rathi as Cure Mint

Minazuki Cress as Cure Aqua

Akimoto Cilan as Milky Rose - known as Leaf as a fairy

Hoshido Crystal as Cure Peach

Lightspeed Midori as Cure Berry

Yamabuki Inori as Cure Pine

Higashi Setsuna as Cure Passion

Higashi Mitama as Cure Harmony - used to be evil

Izumi Tsubomi as Cure Blossom Pollun

Aoki Chloe as Cure Marine Syphorie

Kise Lily as Cure Sunshine Potpurri

Snowlight Avinia as Cure Moonlight Kopi

Hojo Hibiki as Cure Melody

Minamino Kanade as Cure Rhythm

Lightnote Burgundy as Cure Beat

Shirabe Ako as Cure Muse

Hoshizora Lucky as Cure Happy

Aoki Sky as Cure Sunny

Kise Pansy as Cure Peace

Hino Lucy as Cure March

Hino Cheral as Cure Beauty - used to be evil

Izumi Izzabelle as Shocking Miracle

Izumi Kaylyn as Glitter Trio - known as Lulun as a fairy

Minamoto Chili as Glitter Basic

Minamoto Cilan as Glitter Insect

Ishida Serena as Glitter Bolt

Tachikawa Dewdrop as Glitter Quake

Ishida Martha as Glitter Jet

Minamoto Cress as Glitter Freeze

Ishida Roxie as Glitter Legend

Izumi Aurora as Glitter Wave

Hino Malerie as Glitter Toxic

Bloomheart Iris as Cure Heart

Hishikawa Rachel as Cure Diamond

Yotsuba Claira as Cure Rosetta

Kenzaki Lauren as Cure Sword

Lightheart Leia as Cure Ace

Striaton Megumi as Cure Lovely

Striaton Celene as Cure Princess

Tigoyama Tiggy as Cure Honey

Fireheart Cammy as Cure Fortune

Haruno Haruka as Cure Flora

Kaido Minami as Cure Mermaid

Izumi Kiara as Cure Twinkle

Akagi Towa as Cure Scarlet

Asahina Mirai as Cure Miracle

Izayoi Riko as Cure Magical

Hanami Kotocha as Cure Felice

Shyheart Ayumi as Cure Echo

Furgisama Momoka as Cure Moon - has to deal with 12 siblings Moonlight

Whitehouse Akira as Cure Sun Sunny

Chapter 1 the max heart team unite

"Saki, wake up," said Saki's mom trying to wake her daughter up. "Mom a few more minutes," said Saki. "No more few minutes or else your going to be late for school," "Fine I'm getting up." Saki Furgisama, daughter of Natalie and Samuel Furgisama, growing up without her twin sister that was conjoined with her at birth, still on the search for her missing twin sister, star player on the Verone Junior High lacrosse team like her mom was. Saki got up put her prosthetic arm on and her school uniform and runs out the door to catch up with her childhood friend Mai. Mai Whitehouse, daughter of hana whitehouse, never had a father so she lives with her mom, wishes she had siblings. They catch up with their friends Natalie and Hana on their way to school.

On the way Saki saw something fall from the sky and smacked her in the face, it was a little cellphone. "Huh you don't look like Natalie," said the little creature inside, "Natalie, you mean my mom," said Saki, "so your Nat's daughter Saki," said Mepple, "my name's Mepple," "how do you know my name," asked Saki, "I've actually met you on the day you were born," said Mepple. "So who do we have here," said an unfamiliar voice. "Who's there," asked Saki, "what do you want Rascal," yelled Mepple. "I want you stupid fairy since you escaped with other fairies from the garden of life," said Rascal. "I won't let you hurt him," yelled Saki, "if it takes my life I'll protect Mepple and whatever that place you said," then a black lightning bolt came from the sky and struck Saki.

"Where am I," asked Saki. "I knew it was true you did inherit pretty cure from your mom," said Mepple. "What are you talking about and what is pretty cure," asked Saki. "Trust me," said Mepple as he turns into the cellphone he came as, "now insert that heart card in the slot above and say black light give me strength." "I didn't understand any of that but ok," said Saki, "BLACK LIGHT GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Saki's clothes turned into a black outfit with pink and a pink bow, her hair becomes a lighter color almost the same as her mother's, as soon as she lands she says, "Emissary of light, I am cure black," said Cure Black. Saki looked at herself and was confused, "What happened to me," said a confused Cure Black, "did I just seriously call myself Cure Black." "Haha you sound like your mother when she first transformed," said Mepple. "Pretty cure, I thought they were just a legend," said Rascal, "Doesn't matter come on out zakena." "ZAKENA," said the monster. "What do I do Mepple," asked Cure Black. "Use your pretty cure powers and try throwing punches and kicks and then use black slime tornado," said Mepple. "Ok gotcha," said Cure Black. She started throwing punches and kicks at the monster, "BLACK SLIME TORNADO," yelled Cure Black as she throws a giant black tornado made of slime, it did barely anything.

Over with Mai she was running with a pink fairy named Mipple, "I know my honey pu is around here and he's got someone with him," said Mipple. "Wait is that…. Cure Black," questioned Mai. "you know about Cure Black," asked Mipple. "Of course I do mom always talked about her," Mai responded. "Well the truth is Mai, your mom knows Cure Black because she and your mom were the legendary duo Cure Black and Cure White," said Mipple, "And I used to be your mom's fairy partner." "It looks like she needs help," said Mai. "Well you are the next inheritant of Cure White why don't you help her," said Mipple, "MAI WAIT UP," yelled pan, Pan razorwind, separated from her parents as a kitten because of hunters, she's got a good eye for things. She was running with a white and teal fairy named Porun on her shoulder. "Pan what are you doing here," asked Mai. "Porun kept bothering me about danger," Pan responded, "I just had to figure out what he's going on about."

All of a sudden a white lightning bolt came and struck Mai. "See i knew you were the next inheritant of Cure White," said Mipple, "Now insert the card and say white light give me strength." "WHITE LIGHT GIVE ME STRENGTH!" yelled Mai. Mai's outfit turned into a white and blue dress, her hair became a blackish blue color like her mom's, she landed and almost tripped and said, "Emissary of light, I am Cure White," said Cure White. Over with Pan who was struck by a yellow lightning bolt, "I didn't expect getting a pretty cure partner already," said Porun turning into a somewhat make up case, "now slide your hand across me, and say luminous shiny stream." Pan did just that, "LUMINOUS, SHINY STREAM!" yelled Pan. Her clothes turned into a pink dress, her hair went into two pigtails held up by bows (which no one can see due to her ears) and her hair turned gold, holding a little heart she says, "Sparkling life, Shiny Luminous," said Shiny Luminous.

Both Pan and Mai looked at each other in confusion, they now know they are both pretty cure now, with the power of teamwork they managed to defeat the zakena, after the battle Pan and Mai realized that cure black was none other than their best friend Saki, all three stood in confusion.

* * *

me: well that was an interesting chapter 1

saki: well now you know what happens to me, pan and mai

me: well see y'all next time


	2. an unexpected reunion and a new teamate

Chapter 2 an unexpected reunion of separated twin sisters and a new teammate

Natalie was about to head to school until her caretakers who she considered her parents stopped her. Natalie Furgisama, Saki's long lost previously conjoined twin sister, loves lacrosse, she grew up with Saki acting like friends until now. Her caretakers told her that her biological family is somewhere, on the way to school a white orb came out of nowhere and smacked her in the back of the head, a little white and purple somewhat bunny rabbit appeared, "Watch where you're going," said Nat (Natalie has always been called that by her friends). "Who are you," asked the little fairy. "My name's Natalie but my friends call me Nat," said Nat. "My name's Barry," Barry responded, "I was sent by the Garden Of Life to find the legendary pretty cure." "Pretty cure you mean like the three girls that appeared the other day," asked Nat. "Basically," Barry responded. "Then why did you smack me," "Because you were in my landing zone, so that basically means your a pretty cure canidate," "Well at the moment i'm trying to find my long lost twin sister," "I heard from mepple that if I run into you, to tell you that Saki Furgisama is actually your missing twin sister," Wait… WHAT, your saying my childhood friend is my missing twin," "Yep."

(later during lunch) "So Saki is it true," asked Nat, "Am i really your missing twin." "How did you figure out that," asked Saki. "Mepple told barry and then barry told me," Nat responded. "Wait are those stitches on your arm, Nat," asked Saki, "Yeah and you got stitches on your leg," said Nat. "So if that's the case," said Saki, "And we both have posthetics," said Nat, "That means," said Saki, "We are long lost twins," said both girls. "See told ya barry," said Mepple, "We knew they were sisters," said Barry, "Wait Nat, you have a fairy too," asked Saki. "Yeah i met him on the way to school," Nat responded. "Would it be awesome if we both are pretty cure," said saki. "ZAKENA," said the moster.

Pan and Mai just got to roof, "Mai, Pan, ready," said saki, "ready," said both girls, "by the way Saki and Mai," said Mepple, "You two can do a duo transfomation," said Mipple, "Put the cards in the slots, put your hands in the air and say dual aurora wave," "DUAL AURORA WAVE," said Saki and Mai, "LUMINOUS, SHINY STREAM," yelled Pan, "Emissary of light, I am Cure Black," said Cure Black, "Emissary of light, I am Cure White," said Cure White, "together we are pretty cure," said both girls, "Evil spirits of darkness," "Return to the abyss where you belong." "Sparkling life, Shiny Luminous," said Shiny Luminous. The three girls are used to being pretty cure after a day. "Saki, you weren't kidding when you said you were a pretty cure," said Nat. "Would I ever lie to my sister," asked Cure Black. "Not in a million years," Nat responded.

The fight has been getting rougher and rougher and nat is starting to worry about her sister, then Cure Black fell on the ground badly injured. "Sis are you ok," asked Nat worried about her sister, "not really," cure black responed. Nat got angry, "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SISTER!" yelled nat, "IF YOU WANT TO KILL HER, KILL ME FIRST, BECAUSE I HAVE FAITH IN MYSELF!" than an orange lightning bolt struck Nat, "What is going on," asked Nat. "I knew you would become a pretty cure eventually," said Barry. "Just like Saki said she believed I can become a pretty cure," said Nat. "Now say my great faith give me power," said Barry. "Whatever it takes to protect my sister I'll do it," said Nat, "MY GREAT FAITH GIVE ME POWER." Nat's outfit turned into an orange dress that was longer in the back and has a red bow her hair got a smidged longer. "With the strength of my faith in others, I am Cure Faith," said Cure Faith. "Sis, I knew you could become one of us," said Cure Black looking at her newly transformed sister. "I never knew I had the wil to do it," said Cure Faith. Cure Faith used her healing powers to heal her sister so they can fight together. It took awhile untill they used their team attack, pretty cure max heart bloom, afterwords they got a message from the Garden Of Life.

* * *

natalie: why am I here again

me: because your the star of the chapter

saki: Kaylyn what are you doing with my sister

me: oh nothing


	3. There's supposed to be 6 of us

Chapter 3 wait there's supposed to be 6 of us

"Queen Heartshine," said Mepple. "I've seen that there are 4 of you now," said the queen, "But yet your team is not cmplete." "What do you mean your majesty," said Barry. "I have sent a young fairy named Lulun to find a pretty cure partner and gave her a special harp ment for another pretty cure, if you run into Lulun, guid her to a mountain village known as Hakum Village and find a young rider girl named Lilly Vlau," said the queen. "Wait Lulun kinda like the one over there," asked Pan. "Lulun what are you doing here," asked the queen. "I got lost sorry your majesty," said Lulun, "And I lost the harp too." "Lulun you had one job," said Porun. "Wait I found it, was this it," said Barry. "That's it that's the harp," said Lulun. "Now we need to find the last two pretty cure," said Saki.

After hours of walking up the mountain they finally reached Hakum Village, "Gah," said a mystirous girl. "Sorry Kaylyn we're looking for someone right now," said Pan, "Do you know anyone by the name Lily vlau?" "Lily vlau, why that's my cousin," Kaylyn responded, "And may I ask who are these three friends of yours, Pan." "These are my friends Saki, Mai, and Natalie," Pan responded. "KAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYLYYYYYYYYYYN," yelled Lilly charging right at Kaylyn, "Gah Lilly are you ok," asked Kaylyn. " there's a mmmmonster," Lily responded, "Lemme deal with this," said Kaylyn and then Pan stood infront of her, "I'm coming too," said Pan, "but Pan your not a pretty cure like me, Sarah, Rathi, and Tiggy," said Kaylyn. "KAYLYN I JUST BECAME ONE 2 DAYS AGO," yelled Pan. "All right fine you can come," said Kaylyn. "Can i come for support," asked Lilly, "ok Lilly you too," said Kaylyn, "ready girls." "READY," yelled Pan, Rathi, Sarah, and Tiggy. "PRETTY CURE UNOVA MAKEOVER," yelled Kaylyn, "LUMINOUS, SHINY STREAM," yelled Pan, Miuriah appears next to Sarah, "DUAL SPIRITUAL POWER," yelled Miuriah and Sarah, "PRETTY CURE METAMORPHOSE," yelled Rathi, "PRETTY CURE! SPINNING MIROR CHANGE," yelled Tiggy. "To save the world from the forces of evil, I'm Glitter Trio," said Glitter Trio. "Sparkling life, Shiny Luminous," said Shiny Luminous. "The gleaming golden flower, I'm Cure Bloom," said Cure Bloom. "The sparkling silver wing, I'm Cure Egret," said Cure Egret. "The green earth's tranquility, I'm Cure Mint," said Cure Mint. "The light of life flourishing on the earth, I'm Cure Honey," said Cure Honey.

All the monster shifter pretty cure continue fighting until Glitter Trio got badly injured. Lilly got very mad, "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY COUSIN," yelled the angry Lilly, "YOU ARE SUCH A MEAN GIANT JERK," a purple lightning bolt came and struck Lilly, "What happened, where am I," asked Lilly. "Yay I knew I would find you Lilly," said Lulun. "Wait your the fairy the voice I heard about," said Lilly, "What was it… Lulun." Lulun says uh hu and turns into Lilly's transformation trinket, "What do I do," asked Lilly. "Say stars above grant me my wish," said Lulun. "STARS ABOVE GRANT ME MY WISH," yelled Lilly. Her hair went into two pigtails on the back of her head, her outfit changed to a purple dress with a lavender bow, "The star that will grant wishes, I'm Sparkling Star," said Sparkling Star. Glitter Trio is now shocked seeing that her own cousin, Lilly Vlau, is now the pretty cure of wishes, Sparkling Star. They managed to defeat the bafoon that Dulling Luminous created, "Um has anyone seen the harp anywhere," asked Mepple, "Did it seriosly go missing again," said Mipple. Saki, Mai, Pan, Lilly, Natalie, Mepple, Mipple, Porun, and Barry stared at Lulun, "Lulun are you forgeting your job," asked Porun. "Something snook up on me and took it didn't see what it was," said Lulun. "You sure you're not lieing missy," said Barry.

Over in another world a young girl named Selena sees her fairy friend, Tarte, with something that looked like a harp in his mouth, "Where'd you find this Tarte," asked Selena. "I saw this on the ground," Tarte responded, "No one was guarding it so I took it." Selena started playing the harp, her hair turned blue with two pigtails going in a curl, her clothes turned into a blue dress with a navy blue bow, than she said, "A song that will give strength, I'm Soothing Harmony," she froze and yelled "ARIENNAI!" than she went back to normal, she ran home with the harp and Tarte in her bag, Selena showed the mysterious harp to her mom, who doen't know what it is, then Mepple asked Selena if it did anything, "When i started to play it I started to look different and then a minute later I called myself Soothing Harmony," said Selena. Both her mom and Mepple figured that the harp might be the transformation trinket for the pretty cure of strengthening songs, Soothing Harmony, Mepple and Selena's mom looked at each other and then looked at Selena and both said "WHAT!" (end of the max heart story)

* * *

me: man this was a long chapter

saki: so what's next

miuriah: me and my team's story next

Me: btw don't yell at me I know that there are pretty cure that are not supposed to be at this point, in the equestria pretty cure timeline the max heart team came after everyone else so explains why you see Glitter Trio, Cure Bloom, Cure Egret, Cure Mint, and Cure Honey at this point of the timeline


	4. a new pretty cure trio is born

Chapter 4 a new pretty cure trio is born

"Miuriah, time to wake up," hollered miuriah's dad from the kitchen, "not now dad," said miuriah, "MIURIAH BLOOM STRIATON!" yells miuriah's mom throwing a pillow at her, "wake up your going to be late." Miuriah Striaton, daughter of Saki and Chili Striaton, loves baseball even enjoys going to her mom's games, unlike her senior, Kaylyn, she isn't smart and quick to react to things. "Morning mom, morning dad," said Miuriah. "Forgetting someone lappi," said Flappy. "(sigh) Morning Flappy," said Miuriah. Flappy turn into his crystal comune and goes into the little pouch on Miuriah's bag. "I'm heading to school now," said Miuriah. On the way Flappy tells a story that Miuriah has heard a thousand times. "Flappy how many times have i told you," said an annoyed Miuriah, "Stop with that story already, you've told me that story a thousand times about my mom being a pretty cure." "Sorry lappi," said flappy, "I'll stop lappi."

"I knew there was a fairy here," said an unfamiliar voice. "Who's there," asked miuriah. "I am known as Shadow Trio from the Shadow Tower," said Shadow Trio, "Now hand over that fairy and no one gets hurt." "NEVER," yelled Miuriah. "What you gonna pick a fight," said Shadow Trio. "I don't want anyone harming my mother's fairy partner," said Miuriah. "So your cure bloom's daughter huh," said Shadow Trio, "doesn't matter, come on out baffoon," "BAFFOON," yelled the baffoon that took form as a house. "Miuriah watch out," said Sarah trying to save her cousin. Sarah Goodfield, daughter of Mai and Cress Goodfield, unlike her family she is not all human, she has two ears that are seen on a Yian Garuga, everyone makes fun of her because of them, her cousin Miuriah always stands up for her. She had a buttercream colored fairy named chappy with her. "Sarah what are you doing here," asked miuriah. "I wanted to protect you, Miuriah," Sarah responded. "Why don't you use the powers of pretty cure lappi," said flappy. "Move us in a circle and say dual spiritual power choppi," said chappy. "DUAL SPIRITUAL POWER," said the two girls, "Illuminating the future," said Miuriah, "Wielding the courage," said Sarah, both girls outfits turned into long dresses, Miuriah's was yellow and Sarah's was blue, "The full moon in the sky, I'm Cure Bright," said Cure Bright, "The scented wind on the earth, I'm Cure Windy," said Cure Windy, "together we are pretty cure," said both girls, "those who desecrate the Holy Fountains," said Cure Windy, "we're here to stop your cruel behavior," said Cure Bright.

"Great now there's twelve of them," said Shadow Trio, "I have to warn Lord Shadow," "what does she mean by 12," said Cure Bright, "wait I remember Queen Heartshine saying that there are 10 other pretty cure out there lappi," said Flappy, "wait…...WHAT," said both cures, "so the pretty cure do exist," said a familiar voice, Cure Bright and Cure Windy turned around to see their friend Hannah behind them, "HANNAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," yelled Cure Bright, "IT'S NOT SAFE," yelled Cure Windy, "I was curious what that light was that's all," said Hannah, then a little pink fairy appeared and jumped into Hannah's arms, "Is it safe mipo," said the little fairy, "Mipple what are you doing here choppi," said Chappi, "I got lost mipo," said Mipple, then Mipple and Hannah started to glow, "what is going on," said Hannah, Mipple changes into her crystal comune, "Hannah spin me in a circle and say songs around me show me the way, mipo," said Mipple, "SONGS AROUD ME SHOW ME THE WAY," said Hannah. Hannah's outfit turned into a purple dress that was not as long as her friends, "the song of hope, Cure Symphony," said Cure Symphony, "what happened to me," "that's what happened to us," said Cure Bright. The three of them defeated the baffoon and went back to normal, "that was out of the blue," said Miuriah, "wait it dropped something," said Hannah, "what is this Mipple," "its a cure charm mipo," said Mipple, "only the queen knows what they do choppi," said Chappy.

* * *

 _ **me: there's chapter 4, sorry it took too long to put up, chapter 5 is going to happen after the events of the equestria max heart team see you then, also originally I was going to do the original cures of the splash star team but I decided to switch cure bloom and cure egret to secondary and cure bright and cure windy to primary**_


End file.
